realmsofhyrulefandomcom-20200214-history
Talitha Sith Nami
Now lacking her ship and her crew, Talitha's accent is only brought up in anger. While no longer at sea, the traits of a pirate are obvious in many ways. Always annoyed about something, Talitha wouldn't mind a brawl every now and then to blow of steam. Unfortunately, she's confined to verbally fighting with her ever present companion, Blackice. The black cat directs his words normally only at Talitha herself, causing strange scenes when she shouts at an apparently unable to speak cat. History Generations of Talitha’s family have lived on the sea. It was inevitable – the lust for the water and the proceeds it brought was overwhelming. While her family branched and grew over the sea, they had never shared one possession and hardly knew each other by glance. Talitha’s father was the captain of a good merchant ship, the Cross Wind. He was wedded to a Gerudo woman and the two of them hardly set foot on land. His ship was well-handled by Zora and human, and the ship had lasted him for 40 years. His two twin daughters were born on his ship, though time to raise them was cut short by a pirate attack. Quick and clean, the opposing ship blew off the mast and boarded, scattering themselves to either satisfy themselves with the bounty of the ship, or to slay the sailors of the ship to capture a worthy vessel (if repaired). The captain tried first to see to his wife and children, but was too quickly engaged. In the scuffle, his wife and second girl were captured unnoticed. Afterward, it was believed for the two of them to be dead. In some miracle, the half-masted Cross Wind made it to land and repaired. The Captain continued what he did in memory of his wife and in turn his first daughter, Talitha, grew to be a good sailor. When she was 7, she could scale the masts faster than the best sailor could, and had the loudest voice, far beyond how loud it should be for such a young body. She learned the ship and learned the crew. She learned to be a sailor herself and learned combat. When she was 14 a small pirating ship, as they should be, approached the Cross wind. Well warned, the crew of the Cross Wind boarded the pirate ship first, Talitha among them. She scaled the masts and tore down their flag before she had threw herself from the mast and landed like a cat on the shoulders of the pirate captain, her dagger killing him. The pirate captain dead, orders were issued to draw back to the Cross Wind – orders that Talithat had ignored. She had planned it from the beginning: she wasn’t going to return to her father’s ship. She had rightly captured a pirate ship, and a pirate she would live. She was born to fight and to steal, not to ship goods from one corner of Hyrule to another. Stealing was what Gerudo did. She and the crew she had won over took the ship into a bay, and there they repaired it and renamed it The Sunscorch. Seeing In her dreams – or even if she simple shut her eyes – visions visited her. Just vague memories, but things she shouldn’t remember in the first place. Similar features of herself, she watched in unconsciousness as the person mouthed things to her she couldn’t hear. She always woke up with a strong feeling of nausea and a heavy head ache. It was only after months of shimmering, foggy visions that Talitha came to a conclusion she didn’t want to hear – She had a sister. A sister that spoke to her in her dreams. Upon the sea, Talitha felt that the visions would ever haunt her until she found her relation. The rhythmic waves and tossing of the ship ever calmed her into sleep, always brining back the visions. The visions she didn’t need. The memories she didn’t want. But as the visions ever clouded her thoughts, she couldn’t live as the captain of a ship anymore. Her crew doubted her and her abilities as the fell apart. Her thoughts were ever centered around the visions she couldn’t rid herself of – she needed to stop them. Though her ship was still intact and it hurt more than anything to step onto land, Talitha turned her ship over to the beach and abandoned the sea. Flying her pirate flag, Talitha left her ship there, confident that no one would touch it. It was dry land that haunted her more than her visions now. But she walked on the solid ground, uneasy and un balanced as she eased into her visions – She needed to sleep in her thoughts and memories to recall her sister. Still wandering, still uneasy and unbalanced, Talitha avoids the temptation of the sea to discover why she Sees things. Her eyes are forever untrained on herself in her sleep, always focused on something that she knows not of. Eternally chained to her sleeping thoughts, Talitha listens unwillingly to the whispers of her sister in her dreams. Special Skills A pirate at heart, Talitha has decent fighting skills and can steer a ship well. She tends to shout a lot and can climb rather well. Quotes "No objecting to my system. I was born and bred a pirate, understand?" See also * Link External links * External link Category:Characters